


In Good Company

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Gen, Platonic cuddle piles abound are my brand, Snuggle the Haurche before he goes and does something stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Shared verse/everyone lives AU, set post-3.0 but before 3.1: Haurchefant and Serella friendship fic ft a three person cuddle pile and keeping a reckless knight from doing something stupid, even if it is out of worry.
Relationships: (Different WoLs btw), Aymeric de Borel & Haurchefant Greystone, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @stars-bleed-hearts-shine for letting me write with her girl and for looking it over along with @inkblood-mistrieu. :3

It was midnight when Haurchefant quietly slipped out of his room at the manor, a bag over his shoulder and a determined look in his eyes.

_I have to go see her. Raven needs me now more than ever._

His shield felt a bit off on his back but he ignored it as he snuck down the halls and out of the manor proper. He slowly made his way to the Foundation but was soon caught as he heard someone call to him.

The light of a lantern was soon in his face and he found himself staring into the mismatched eyes of his sister Serella Arcbane. “Haurchefant what are you doing out here this late at night?” She asked, eyeing his bag over his shoulder.

“Serella my dear sister!” He replied cheerfully. “Coronette had called me and requested I come to Camp Dragonhead at once and that it was urgent!”

He added some flair to his speech to hopefully throw her off, and secretly prayed that she didn’t call Coronette to confirm his story.

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Shite…_

“I would be inclined to believe you, but the aetheryte is the other direction, and the bag over your shoulder suggests a much longer journey than just to the outpost. Didn’t we tell you it was too dangerous to see her?” Serella replied as she crossed her arms.

He frowned, he should’ve known he couldn’t get away with it that easily. “Ellie I-”

“‘Chefant c’mere.” She sighed as she pulled him into a hug. “I know you’re scared, but unfortunately it is way too dangerous right now. Trust me when I say I want to go check on my sister too but she would feel even more guilty if she hurts us from being unable to control her powers.” 

“I miss her…” He mumbled into her shoulder. “I miss her and I’m frightened I won’t see her again…”

She ran a hand through her brother’s hair. “Hey now, don’t think like that.” She says as she pulls away to look at him properly. “Raven is going to come home. If nothing else she is trying just as hard so she can come back to you.”

“It’s been five days Ellie…”

Serella sighed. “Come on you. There’s no need to mope like this.“

And with that she gently guides him back to her house, the home much warmer than the manor as she set him down on the couch and disappeared to go make something warm after convincing him to put his blade and shield by the door. He hears her talking with someone on her linkpearl and is quiet as she returns with two mugs and something light to nibble on.

"Forgive me, I-”

“‘Chefant it’s alright. Believe it or not we do understand to some extent. We’re all scared for her. You and Auriella the most, the two people Raven cares about over everyone else.” Serella cut him off with a smile as she ran a hand through his hair. “Try to eat something, I have a feeling you’ve been making yourself sick with worry over her and she’ll be upset if she knew you hadn’t been taking care of yourself.”

At the mention of food his stomach gave a sound of protest, he hadn’t slept or eaten well since before they left to fight Thordan “Alright…”

He quietly nibbled on some of the bread and meats as she mused about nothing specific. He sipped on the warm cider she brought him, feeling himself relax into the couch as he felt his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

He scrubbed at his eyes with a sigh and Serella put an arm around him. “Go get changed into something that isn’t your mail. Bedroom is upstairs and the second door on the left.”

“Ellie I-”

“I can see the bags under your eyes. You’re exhausted.”

“But wouldn’t-”

“Aymeric is already aware you’re here. He’s worried about you too.” Serella soothed with a sigh as she gathered the empty mugs and plates. “Really it’s okay Haurchefant.” She adds when he offers to help her. She shoos him away and he sighs. He was not winning this one was he?

“Nope.”

He didn’t mean to say that out loud and he felt his eyes hurting from exhaustion. He really was tired.

He made his way to the room she pointed out and noticed the adjacent bathroom. He sighed as he reached into the bag he packed and was grateful he found something comfortable, he wasn’t entirely sure he had anything at all.

 _Is this really okay?_ He questioned to himself as he got changed and realized what he grabbed upon inhaling the scent of the tunic he was wearing. Lavender and traces of almond oil.

 _It smells like her…oh by the Fury…_ His heart sank and he felt the stinging in his eyes again.

He shut them and shook his head, this wasn’t the time. He should be hopeful, she will come home! She has to!

_But what if she doesn’t? What if her new powers kill her in the process?_

Oh gods…

“Oh 'Chefant…”

He found himself wrapped in a pair of arms, a hand brushing through his hair and soothing murmurs in his ear. He felt his legs move on their own as he found himself settled against soft pillows and his sister’s shoulder, a wetness trailing down his cheeks and what he thought were pitiful sobs falling from his lips.

Oh how he loved Raven so deeply, he knew naught what he would do if he lost her.

He cried for what seemed to be hours, gods he felt pathetic.

“Shh…you are not pathetic, you’re scared. You’re scared and worried about the woman you love.”

“I-”

“Haurchefant.” Serella soothed. “It’s okay. It is okay to be afraid of losing someone, it means that they mean that much to you. It isn’t pathetic, it doesn’t make you weak. It makes you merely a man who has someone he loves and wants to hold onto for as long as he can.”

He let out another sob as she wiped away some of his tears, a hand continuing their slow strokes through his hair.

“Try to get a nap in. I’ll be right here okay?” She suggests as he begins to calm.

“I do not wish to be a burden.” He tries but she shook her head.

“Trust when I say that you’re not alright? Besides, something tells me you need the company, yeah?”

He seemed to crack a smile and give a teasing remark. “Ahh my dear sister, I am an engaged man and you are a kept woman! What would our lovers even say!”

“Not that kind of company you dork!”

Haurchefant laughed, and Serella smiled at the sound, that was the first time he laughed since they got back from Azy Lla.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder as a yawn shook his frame. “Thank you, my dear sister. I feel somewhat better, even if my heart is still in my belly with worry.”

Serella laughed. “She will be alright 'Chefant. But don’t even worry. I’m here for you, as is everyone else. Alright?”

He nodded as he felt his eyes droop. “Oh, forgive me…I-”

“Shh, just sleep.” She soothed and within moments she felt his breathing deepen as he rested his ear near her collarbone, her hand continuing a soft stroking motion through his hair.

He was nearly asleep when the door opened and he heard Aymeric’s voice. “Forgive me, I did not intend to-”

“Shh…” Serella shushed him and he imagined her putting a finger to her lips.

He blinked his eyes open and gave him a smile. “My friend! Come, 'tis warm and the more the merrier.” He was probably slurring his words from sheer exhaustion but he can’t find it in him to truly care. He was tired, lonely and this felt very nice.

Granted nothing could compare to being in his fiancee’s arms with her powers linking their aether and hearing their hearts beating as one in his ears, but this would do.

Aymeric gave a soft chuckle as he gathered a set of pajamas and changed before crawling into the huge bed as Haurchefant rolled over to invite him to cuddle. He looked down at the man that was curled between him and Serella with a sigh as he took note of the way his eyes already began to flutter closed despite his efforts to stay awake.

Serella couldn’t help but smile. “Just sleep 'Chefant. And if we don’t hear from Raven by the end of the week I’ll go lead a search party for her myself.”

He was fast asleep by the time the words left her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Serella for letting me use her badass Paladin lady!! I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
